Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery is a video game developed by Jam City, part of their Portkey Games label, that was released for mobile devices on 25 April 2018.News: "Experience wizarding school with new mobile game Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery" at News: "Watch the first trailer for new mobile game Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery" at In this game, the player creates their own character, and takes on the role of a Hogwarts student. The character experiences all seven years, and takes part in classes as well as extra activities such as the Duelling Club. Several actors voiced characters that they had played in the Harry Potter films before, including Warwick Davis, Michael Gambon, Maggie Smith, Gemma Jones, Zoë Wanamaker and Sally Mortemore. About The player creates a character and follows the story of a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and throughout the game will have to make certain choices which determines the path their character will be placed on, including the kind of relationships they build with other characters. Along with the story side told through each chapter, they have the opportunity to achieve rewards by learning spells and potions. Beginning in 1984, the story follows the character for seven years of education. In that time, the game will feature characters known from the books during their student years, including Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks. The game also features teachers who were working at Hogwarts during that time including the characters of Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall, and Albus Dumbledore, Filius Flitwick and Rolanda Hooch.See this image, retrieved from Google Play Chapters Year One Chapter 1: Your Journey Begins The player begins by creating the appearance of their character before arriving at Diagon Alley where they are introduced to Rowan Khanna. Rowan advises the player to purchase their books from Flourish and Blotts. The player later rejoins Rowan and names their character and establishes a friendship with Rowan. Finally, the character purchases their wand from Ollivanders. The player finds out their character has a brother who went missing and depending on the answer the player selects in response, they will receive one possible wand wood and core out of three possible ones. Chapter 2: Welcome To Hogwarts The player arrives at Hogwarts where they gather in the Great Hall. The Sorting Hat will ask the player which house they were hoping for and then place the character in their house of choice, which will be the same house Rowan was placed in. They will then head to their common room where they will talk with Rowan before attending Charms and Potions where they will encounter bully Merula Snyde and have the choice of how to deal with her. Chapter 3: Dealing With Trouble The player will be introduced to Ben Copper and the Prefect of the house the player chooses. The player and Rowan depending on whether the player wants Rowan to join them, will be tricked by Merula and attacked by Devil's Snare. They are rescued by Rubeus Hagrid and then attend their Flying class where the player received another opportunity to create a friendship with Ben. Rowan then invites the player to play gobstones and the player's choices in the game determines how it works out. Later Merula finds them. Merula taunts the player with research she found about the player's brother who people think run away to join the Death Eaters. Depending on the choice of the player, they can respond with information which reveals Merula's parents were Death Eaters. Merula then challenges the player to a duel. Chapter 4: Revenge is Best Served Magical The player reports to their house Prefect who offers to teach the player to duel when they have learned a duelling spell. They find the Duelling Book in the Artefact Room and the player receives information about the cursed vaults their brother went looking for. The player then has an opportunity to talk with Rowan about what the player found out and build their friendship with Rowan depending on their choices. The player will then begin improving their duelling in preparation for the duel with Merula. Professor Flitwick was known to be a duelling champion, and Flitwick agrees to help the player improve their skill at duelling by teaching them one spell. Flitwick then tells the player they can only use the spell for self-defence and they should ask Ben for help in order to learn another spell. The player finds Ben in the Great Hall where they have the chance to cheer Ben up and improve their friendship. Classes Charms * Lumos (year one) * Expelliarmus (year one) * Rictusempra (year one) * Wingardium Leviosa (year one) * Alohomora (year one) * Flipendo (year one) * Nox (year one) * Engorgio (year two) * Incendio (year two) * Reducio (year two) * Episkey (year two) * Petrificus Totalus (year three) * Finite Incantatem (year three) * Depulso (year three) * Riddikulus (year three) Potions * Cure for Boils (year one) * Wiggenweld Potion (year one) * Sleeping Draught (year one) * Herbicide Potion (year one) Flying * Summon Broom (year one) * Mount Broom (year one) * Liftoff and Landing (year one) * Broom Care and Maintenance (year one) Characters Students * Jacob's sibling - the player who determines the appearance, name and house of the character * Rowan Khanna - friend of the player who will be placed in the same house * Ben Copper - in the same year of the player in Gryffindor house and potential friend * Merula Snyde - school bully who becomes an enemy of the player * Chester Davies - Prefect of Ravenclaw * Felix Rosier - Prefect of Slytherin * Angelica Cole - Prefect of Gryffindor * Jane Court - Prefect of Hufflepuff * Penny Haywood - Hufflepuff and potential friend of the player who's skilled at potions * Nymphadora Tonks - Hufflepuff in the same year of player and potential friend * William Weasley - Gryffindor in an above year who teaches the player a spell * Charlie Weasley - Gryffindor in the same year of player and potential friend * Tulip Karasu - Ravenclaw and potential friend from third year onwards * Barnaby Lee - Slytherin in the same year of the player * Jacob - former student and brother of the player who went missing when he was made to leave Hogwarts Teachers * Albus Dumbledore * Minerva McGonagall * Severus Snape * Filius Flitwick * Pomona Sprout * Rolanda Hooch Other Staff * Rubeus Hagrid * Argus Filch * Poppy Pomfrey * Irma Pince Media gallery Harry Potter- Hogwarts Mystery - Official Teaser Trailer Sneak Peak of Harry Potter Hogwarts Mystery A Celebration of Harry Potter 2018 Hogwarts Mystery- Library.png|Library Letter - Hogwarts Mystery.png|Hogwarts acceptance letter HogwartsMysteryPromo1.png HogwartsMysteryPromo2.png HogwartsMysteryPromo3.png HogwartsMysteryPromo4.png HogwartsMysteryPromo5.png Behind the scenes *The following characters were attending Hogwarts or would have begun attending Hogwarts during the years the player attended from 1984 until 1991. However, they have not been mentioned in relation to the game or are known to appear in the game: Gwenog Jones (graduated 1986 or 1987) Marcus Flint, (Sorted 1986) Penelope Clearwater, Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood (Sorted 1987). Roger Davies, Cedric Diggory, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Adrian Pucey, Alicia Spinnet, Patricia Stimpson, Kenneth Towler, Fred and George Weasley (Sorted 1989), and Donaghan Tremlett (graduated 1990 or 1991). *There were a few other characters from Harry Potter's early years at Hogwarts who would have attended around the same time including Quidditch players and Prefects like Terence Higgs and Robert Hilliard. *Based solely on their birth year (though it is not known if they attended Hogwarts), these characters could also have attended Hogwarts during that time: Dunbar Oglethorpe (b. 1968), Myron Wagtail (b. 1970), Kirley Duke (b. 1971), Heathcote Barbary (b. 1974), Herman Wintringham (b. 1974), Stanley Shunpike (b. 1974/1975), Gideon Crumb (b. 1975) and Orsino Thruston (b. 1976). *The Hogwarts staff from 1984 would have been comprised of: Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster), Minerva McGonagall (Transfiguration), Filius Flitwick (Charms), Pomona Sprout (Herbology), Severus Snape (Potions), Quirinus Quirrell (Muggle Studies, at least in the late 1980s), Sybill Trelawney (Divination), Cuthbert Binns (History of Magic), Silvanus Kettleburn (Care of Magical Creatures), Aurora Sinistra (Astronomy), Rolanda Hooch (Flying). Poppy Pomfrey was the Matron, Argus Filch was the Caretaker, Rubeus Hagrid was the Keeper of Keys and Grounds and Irma Pince was the School LibrarianGame Spot. It is unknown if Septima Vector already taught Arithmancy and Bathsheda Babbling already taught Study of Ancient Runes. It is unknown who the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was, but Voldemort's jinx on the post was already in effect, meaning there would have been a new teacher each year. *Even though the Duelling Club has been confirmed to feature in the game, it was originally created by Gilderoy Lockhart in the 1992–1993 school year. It is possible that several different Duelling Clubs were founded and dissolved throughout the history of Hogwarts. *Some player names are banned, including: Roland. **The name Jacob is not banned, meaning that both the player and his/her brother can be named Jacob. *It was released on the 24th of April in some countries. External links *[http://www.harrypotterhogwartsmystery.com/ Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery official website] *Official Facebook page *Official Twitter profile Notes and references es:Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery fr:Harry Potter : Secret à Poudlard pl:Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery ru:Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery no:Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery Category:Mobile games (real-world)